


Girl Almighty

by divine_fanfics



Series: haikyuu fanfics inspired by songs [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Gen, hope you like it, kiyoko is a godess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/pseuds/divine_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiyoko islike a godess, everyone likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Almighty

kiyoko sighed, remembering what happened the last time she was around. two boys from another school were chatting about her. can't she just live one day without everyone loving her so much? 

she remembers another time. _at a practice match against sehjoh, hinata was not like his usual self. daichi had called her to make hinata feel better. she said that he had trust in him, and hinata instantly felt better._

_another time. before the interhigh preliminaries, she had said a little...um, speech to the team. she said to do their best and everyone burst into tears. tanaka and noya were silent for the first time, the third years had streams of tears on their faces, tsukki and yama were touched, hinata was wailing and even kageyama had snot going out of his nose._

_and then the practicematch against nekoma. yamamoto had cried due to her beauty._

_and practically every one loves her._

"kiyoko!" tanaka and noya screamed .

kiyoko sighed. she was definitely girl almighty.


End file.
